Lemon Yellow
by LyingLittleLemming
Summary: You can call this place your happy home. If you do your job right, and make the paying customers night meaningful, remembered and most of all enjoyable. You don't deny them, no matter what they ask of you. M for theme, violence and mentioned smut. Contains mostly SuDen DenNor SuFin with slight NorIce and IceFin.
1. Chapter 1 - Three Months of Rain

_You can call this place your ha__ppy home. If you do your job right, and make the paying customers night meaningful. You don't deny them, no matter what they ask of you._

"Stop it! Stop it! Please! Stop it!"

I screamed in fear as men with twisted smirks slapped onto their face crowded around me hungrily like a pack of wolves, all of them yelling different kinds of abuse with three of them pinning me to the dark alley wall; I winced at the feel of my cheek being pushed against wet, cold concrete but continued to desperately scream for help and squirm vigorously in their tight grasp through the night with my eyes, widened in fright, darting frantically from one face to another.

Yet for all the noise all seemed to fall on deaf ears.

My whole body trembled as I felt their greedy hands snaking through my pockets, my bag, into my pants and shirt in a both perverted way and a way that left them in a desperate search to find something of value which only made me try harder to escape from their clutch.

Unfortunately for them, I had nothing left.

Then finally my cries of horror were answered; He walked slowly towards the demonic figures that threatened to harm me with his darkened from dampness long coat being swept by the light yet cold breeze that the rain brought with it. The monsters hadn't even seen him yet however I was no better off since my struggle was quickly becoming bleak from my lack of strength causing my vision to blur. The mysterious man got their attention quickly by breaking over their yells with a gun fired up into the rain.

"What do ya think yer doing?" He growled yet in a calm voice; the monsters froze in fear that he dare shoot again however possibly next time not in to the air. I froze my struggle yet my shivering wouldn't cease, and all eyes were on him before quickly the evil spirited men scampered off like rats back to other alleys; to other unfortunates that possibly wouldn't have some mysterious figure with a gun to come save them…

I collapsed down to the floor in exhaustion as their strong hold was retracted and my weakened muscles didn't have the strength to stand alone; I was shaking from the trauma, from the coldness of being left soaking wet from the rain that poured endlessly over me for countless days and the hunger I had been faced with ever since I found myself on the streets…

He walked over to my quivering body calmly before taking off his coat and I let out another nervous wince as he started wrapping it over my shoulders before whispering in my ear very clearly…

"I know a place, you can stay the night, you can call it home and never have to go without" He soothed with the soft and warm yet deep voice he was blessed with. I felt saved, like someone had finally answered my prayer as I trustingly leaned my body weight against him and gave him a weak nod. The stranger tightened his coat on me to shield my torn clothes and underweight body before bundling me up into his arms and taking me to his closely parked truck…

From the outside, the unfamiliar place looked like an average hotel with the flashing sign of 'Northern Inn' blinking at the head of the building with all regularly replaced bulbs so that the sign would never go out which left the place forever looking brand new and most of all…

Welcoming.

The entrance was like any busy hotel atmosphere; People were coming in and out as they generally got on with each of their individual lives with different stories and reasons why they would stay in this hotel however with most of the guests completely oblivious to the hidden, sickening underworld of the place…

But then, I was oblivious too.

My saviour once again pulled me into his strong arms and carried me quickly inside the front entrance. I was surprised that he did this, he simply picked me off the streets a few measly moments ago yet now he thought I belonged there just as much as anyone else in the entrance, however immediately I felt people's eyes on me; judgemental eyes that told me I didn't belong there at all… and very few of them with pity as they looked at my run down image. However he rushed me into the hotel kitchen away from their gaze, since he could probably tell how uncomfortable I was feeling because of the unusual stares and unfamiliar atmosphere. It was relatively late at night so there weren't many people working around the usually busy, large kitchen area.

Just me and him.

He gently put me down on one of the kitchen counters with my legs dangling over the edge of it and I watched curiously as he searched around for a cup and a plate in silence.

"Can ye walk?" He eventually asked in his strong Swedish accent without looking at me as he made me a warm cup of tea, he eventually turned around when I gave no answer but then I just gave a small nod which caused a small smile to tug at his lips. "Can ye talk?" He chuckled lightly.

"I can talk" I answered with a weak smile.

"He does nothing but talk." A voice bitterly interrupted, a voice I hadn't heard in many years.

"Lukas!? What are you doing here?!" My strength seemed to have found me in the happiness of seeing him; we had been best friends in high school together before we had gone our separate ways to find what path each of our lives would take us on.

Only for them to come together again…

"Ya know him?" The stranger asked in a harsh tone to Lukas as he narrowed his eyes down at him, harsher than he used on me…

"Went to school with him.." Lukas muttered before slowly turning around and making his way out of the room since he was thinking that would be for the best rather than making the man mad. Although I had no idea why he would be so angry simply by Lukas' presence...

"Do ya have a name?" He asked me with a kind smile after he had watched Lukas leave.

"My names Matthias…" I answered with a nod.

"Nice" He smiled softly before handing me a cup of warm tea and a plate with a few pieces of toast on it since it would do more harm than good if I was to have a large meal after eating for such a long time. He was smart too. "I'm Berwald" He finally nodded.

I only just managed to hear him say his name; I was too distracted within the food that had been given to me which I was so grateful for and began to ravish it hungrily as if it was going to be taken away if I didn't eat it quickly before letting the warm refreshing liquid trickle slowly down my throat, the simple heat of it making me enjoy it more than the toast.

He didn't seem to mind that I was desperate for the food, in fact it seemed he had guessed I would act that way, maybe he sensed how much I had longed for it for such a large period of time…

"How long have ye been on the streets?" He asked in a curious tone.

I paused from eating as I estimated in my head. "…About three months"

He gave a tut and shook his head before he finally spoke again "Don't worry,'s over now and we'll get you back up to strength" He stated confidently. After I finished the food I shakily proved to Berwald that I was strong enough to stand up, however he stayed close to my side, just in case, as he lead me to the room I was going to be staying in…

"Make yourself at home, since this _will_ be your new home. Sleepwear is in the bed side cabinet and I'll have you some new clothes by morning." He instructed calmly yet informatively, but before I knew it he was already walking out and gently shutting the door behind him.

I didn't even get a chance to thank him…

Despite this, a smile came onto my face and I flopped onto the big comfy clean mattress which seemed so desirable compared to the many nights against concrete pavement and wooden park benches. Once again I felt protected, as if by magic my wish had come true.

That night, I never felt so soothed by the warm fresh water of the shower as it trickled down my skin which clung tightly against my showing bones. After that I slowly got changed for bed into the Silky pyjamas that had been left and snuggled up under the thick duvet.

No more cold. For the first time in many months, I slept comfortably through the night…

**The next morning** I slowly opened my eyes, keeping them half lidded as they adjusted to the light which poured so welcomingly through the bedroom window; a tired smile appeared on my face as I realised that what happened wasn't just some dream; Which was backed up by the feeling of a hand being run through my hair. I turned around quickly in panic before letting out a sigh of relief as I looked up and saw Berwald smiling down at m;. He was sat on top of the covers already fully dressed in the early morning and looked awake and refreshed in the composed manner that came with him.

"Sleep well cutie?" He asked softly as I sat up, I gave a yawn and a tired nod as a response. "Good..." He smiled and continued to softly stroke my hair to which I happily leaned into causing him to wrap his arm fully around me.

"Feel free to do whatever ya want today" The swede said as he gave me a small laminated card; The small object was red with a star in the corner which had 'staff all inclusive' written on it before giving me a soft kiss on the cheek. "If you want food or anything just go and get it" He smiled

"Thank-you" I finally got to say to him with a large thankful smile and blush on my face.

"I couldn't have just left ya now, could I?" He asked with a little chuckle before once again kissing me, this time on the forehead as he gripped my leg which was the furthest away from him to pull my whole body closer to his chest. I didn't mind the forward actions, I felt secure in his arms, nothing could harm me there plus I would always be wanted there.

I felt loved there.

"Maybe" I whispered quietly as I slowly brought my cheek to rest against his broad chest with my messy hair tickling against his neck which he slowly leaned into as he rested his chin on top of my head contently.

"No problem" Berwald paused to once again kiss me on the forehead "clothes are in the wardrobe" He said dismissively before, once again, walking out of the room.

I sighed at the loss of him yet got washed and dressed into some new fresh clothes I had found left for me in the wardrobe like Berwald had said and trudged along one of the many corridors of the hotel. However once I reached the front reception I stopped as I saw Lukas; He was sat on his own, to the side of the main counter looking a bit bored and fed up, with a hot cup of coffee sat on the table in front of him.

"You're still here?" He asked as he finally noticed me putting one foot in front of the other in his direction, and I would be lying if I said he didn't look surprised to see me.

"Well… Yeah" I chuckled awkwardly in response and sat down on the sofa opposite him with a few moments of silence passing between him and I before I finally asked.

"What job do you do here?"

I had asked it so casually, so innocently like I had no idea of the twisted underworld that lurked between the hotel walls and within the darkest of the upper floors… The second face to the seemingly innocent building which Lukas was all too familiar with.

Lukas didn't answer, he simply picked up the drink on the table and took a sip to buy sometime without answering my question, however as he brought the mug down he had his eyes closed in thought; as they opened he was looking down at the floor.


	2. Chapter 2 - Sanctuary

"Lukas, what is Berwald to this hotel?" I asked to break the silence that had quickly consumed the two of us within it; As I did he finally looked up at me, after what seemed like centuries of him looking everywhere else but at me.

"The hotel owner" Lukas quickly answered in a heavy sigh before he leaned back into the sofa in a relaxed manner, then added "Well, he's their son."

"Oh…"I muttered quietly since my mind was still processing it, yet at the same time I had assumed that he was to be something like that to start with, how else would he have had the authority to simply sweep someone like me into a fancy hotel like this?

"Matthias, did he get you off the streets?" Lukas suddenly asked in a curious tone although he has a determined expression, and still deep within his words was something else…

Worry.

Yet I was oblivious to that worry, so I simply gave a nod with a soft smile "He saved me… I was being mugged, but I didn't have any money or valuables on me so…" I trailed off by giving a nervous laugh, whereas Lukas stayed silent. Looking at me with his usually emotionless eyes however now they were filled full of pity, due to his reason to worry about me being true.

"I see…" He whispered quietly, as if he wasn't concerned whether I was to hear or not. I continued watching him, waiting for some kind of reaction or answer rather than just an acknowledgement, yet the silence returned.

And so did his gaze on to the floor.

Yet however this time he was the one to break the silence after a few moments.

"…I'm an escort"

"An escort?" I blinked a few times in confusion, I didn't know what an escort was or the kind of things they did… All my life I had been shadowed from that kind of thing.

"The hotel provides host services, for needy customers" He finally looked up at me, frowning more as he got no response and was met with my confused expression. "…We could be here a while" He sighed. "They ask for company, in all kinds of forms, asking for…" He paused "…Sex, and other… cruel acts"

I understood then and gave a nod and a mutter of "I see…"

_The hotel has its underlined secret overnight prostitution service in exchange for giving young attractive unfortunates a place to live, call it a home._

Lukas let his own gaze trail off to the reception desk and immediately mine followed as if he wanted me to watch. There was a man about to check in; he was alone and seemed to be the cheerful kind who was filling in the details at the reception which came with the room. Meanwhile the young woman on reception slowly picked up the phone with her long polished nails letting out a small tapping sound against it. She had a conversation to another part of the hotel which lasted about 2 minutes at the most before the man was greeted by a young Spanish boy, barely as old as I that happily picked up the man's luggage and heaved it off in the direction of the rooms with the man following behind him, looking over him with hungry eyes…

"That's Antonio" Lukas interrupted, as the scene had finished unfolding and we were met with their backs walking away "He's only been here a few months" The Norwegian added. When Lukas talked about him, his voice was laced with pity…

But I wasn't like them, I was different, Berwald saved me and took me in as his own special person rather than doing the work that the others did. My thought of this were interrupted as the woman at front desk called for Lukas, who didn't get up like she was hinting to him to do. So instead she yelled to him "Emil's finished his shift!"

Lukas nodded and got to his feet "…Are you coming?" He looked back at me with the question, so I gave an eager nod and stood up. We walked along the corridor before I finally asked:

"Is Emil a host?"

Big mistake.

I then found myself pinned against the corridor wall with Lukas shooting a poisonous glare at me with his elbow pressed against my throat causing me to gasp.

"Over my dead body will Emil ever be a host, I swear on my life I would never let that happen to him." He spat, before letting go and continuing to walk at a faster pace. I caught my breath a little shakily from the sudden outburst and was about to follow after him. However I felt a hand wrap around my own…

"Hello." Berwald greeted with a soft smile tugging at his lips as he gave me another unexpected kiss on the cheek which caused them to dust over with a bright red blush.

"…Hi" I replied quietly with a slightly embarrassed smile although I was slowly able to relax my tensed up, shaken muscles.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" The Swede took my other hand to match the one his was already softly stroking with his thumb as I slowly shook my head "Well, you're silly" He chuckled lightly.

I let out a small chuckle and shrugged "Well, I was going to go get breakfast but then I got distracted by talking to Lukas and-"

"You shouldn't talk to Lukas" He interrupted demandingly, although he must have realised how dismissive he must have sounded, and so he added, with a soft smile "…He will only put you down"

I nodded my head up and down slowly in agreement with him, although I did this only so that he would change the subject of course, since I didn't want to stop talking to Lukas. How could I? After all the time I've known him… No matter what Berwald had to say despite me being already falling for him…

That wouldn't stop me from talking to Lukas.

"Come on" He ordered with a tug at my hand to the side; He lead me into one of the nearby rooms which was like a paradise to me. I smiled happily with disbelief as I looked around the very classy, exclusive suite, almost twirling around as I spun to see more however Berwald gently placed his firm hands on my shoulders then sat me down on the comfy, large and silky sofa before he steadily seated himself next to me. Just his touch was enough to stop me caring about the beautiful room we were in yet once again I had all my disbelief and happiness focused solitarily on him.

"Do you want anything?" He asked, yet he had already given me so much…

"No thank-you" I smiled, although what I really wanted was to silence the growling of my stomach by going get some breakfast, but of course I couldn't tell him that, it would have been incredibly rude of me to come out with. Besides, as long as I had him, nothing else mattered.

The Swede looked me up and down repeatedly with his eyes taking in every detail of my appearance, but I mistook that different type of hunger he had for me as simply curiosity.

"It really is a shame…" He sighed and rested his hand on my thigh which was the furthest away from him "…To let you get in such a state, when you'd be so beautiful" He smiled before his mind started to wander with lust yet was forgiven by the innocent, soft and small smile he wore. "Just think of how beautiful you're going to look when you are back in your healthy form…"

He was so… Sweet… "Don't worry, you'll be back to your old self again soon" He chuckled quietly and before I could answer my eyes widened as I was given a brief kiss on the lips which I weakly attempted to return in a thankful manner.

However, with something suddenly on his mind, he pulled away. "Matthias, are you a virgin?" What an awkward question to ask after just kissing someone, yet I had already figured out he was a straight forward person, and so I responded by nervously giving a nod. "…Good" He smiled at me softly as he started to lean closer to me for another kiss...

Berwald cursed under his breath as his phone went off, nonetheless he pulled it out of his pocket and immediately hit the red button before putting the silenced thing on the coffee table in front of us and turning quickly back to me.

"How much did Lukas tell you?" He asked with a sudden serious tone and change of subject, which seemed to be more of a demand.

I just shrugged in an attempt to get back to the topic I wanted, I wanted to feel his lips against mine again, hearing him tell me that I was beautiful and feel loved. "Not much…" But, obviously, that was a lie and, obviously, he wanted to know if I knew one certain bit of information…

"Did he tell you about the hotels… services?"

I gave a slow nod although I had no idea what consequences that slow, little nod would have…

_I'm so sorry Lukas…_

However in response, Berwald just shook his head, with a large sigh as he cupped my cheek gently and stroked it with his thumb. "There's nothing to worry about… I would never let that happen to you… You're so precious" He soothingly whispered.

I was right. I _was_ different. He just told me I was, yet I remained silent; What was I supposed to say when someone who I had known not even a whole two days was now calling me precious? Someone who was so kind to me in a time where everyone looked down on me and showed me no mercy?

Who I'd fallen for…

I blushed and diverted my gaze to the floor which just made him tilt his head to one side slightly. "There is just something about you…" Berwald whispered and rested his head against mine "You'll never have to do that kind of thing…" He soothed and planted soft kisses all over my face whilst I felt my heart beat fast, so fast I wondered if he could hear it too, although it was just about to get faster.

"…Do you believe in love at first sight?"

I then slowly turned my head to look back at him as my eyes widened; his face was painfully close to my own.

"I do…" I answered quietly, but already another kiss was pressed against my lips, followed by a pair of arms wrapped possessively around my waist to deepen it.

"Good…" He smiled warmly at me as he pulled away from the kiss "Because that's why I felt that I needed to help you… To save you" He whispered before pressing another passionate kiss against my lips. I let out a surprised whimper into the kiss as I felt him pushing against my mouth, pushing against my whole body causing me to fall down on to the sofa with him hovering over me...

I have never felt as important to anyone as I did right at that moment, with Berwald, in that room with his arms around me and his lips against mine like the hopeless romance I found myself suddenly involved in. I knew that he had me right where he wanted me throughout the time we had spent together. With me falling for him without any other way that could stop me from melting at his touch…

And I loved it.

Yet once again the phone started to dance about the table to which Berwald sighed and pulled away in annoyance "This isn't going to stop." He muttered as he pressed the noisy and interruptive little thing to his ear. I remained where I was with a reddened face in patient thoughts as the conversation on the phone continued for just under two minutes.

Eventually the phone let out a small beep as its final silence when Berwald pressed the end call button. He turned to look at me with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry I have to go, I'll see you later" He muttered quickly. Giving me a kiss on the forehead, he grabbed his coat and bolted out of the room. Before I had the chance to even speak a word…

After looking blankly at the door for a few moments, I slowly picked myself back up again from the sofa, hauling myself to my feet before putting one in front of the other to leave the luxury room awkwardly.

Although a small smile crept onto my face as I busied myself, suddenly breaking out into a sprint down the hall as fast as my legs would allow in an attempt to catch up with Lukas.


	3. Chapter 3 - Behind Bliss

**AN: before I start this, I am aware of the Smut rule and guidelines, in relation to this, I'll explain that the theme of this fic will continue to be told from Matthias' innocent perspective; rather than following on with Smut that's happening at the same time with other characters. For example the story won't give any telling of Lukas' experiences at his 'work' literally but simply by suggestion and foreshadowing such as if he was to return with bite marks. Just in case anyone was worried. **

**With that over. Let's begin. XD.**

It was only a short jog until I finally Lukas; He was busy in conversation with a smaller, slimmer and younger boy dressed in the hotel uniform outside one of the hotel rooms which I presumed to be theirs. However as they saw me approaching them they turned their heads to look at me with whatever conversation they were having coming to a sudden halt.

"What happened to you? Did you suddenly get lost or distracted after you were about two steps behind me?" Lukas pouted with his eye brows furrowed before he let out a sigh and turned back to Emil "Emil this is Matthias." Lukas muttered and pushed the younger forward. "Matthias this is my little brother, Emil."

Emil looked up at me with a curious yet timid expression, although his words were silent he gave a little nod and attempted to shuffle back to the Norwegian's side.

"Hello…" He finally muttered after a long pause of familiar silence.

"Hi" I smiled cheerily and looked from one to another as I waited for someone to break the stand in the corridor into an action.

"I'm hungry." Emil finally muttered to Lukas with his bottom lip stuck out dramatically.

"You're always hungry" Lukas answered quickly with a roll of his eyes. "…Still, we should go eat" He added as he looked over at me for approval.

"Eating sounds good!" I chuckled and raked my hand awkwardly through my hair, considering by then I was extremely hungry which was made clear to the world by the loud growling of my stomach ever so often. Lukas gave a small nod and made his way past me in the direction that we had come from with Emil closely following behind him, with me automatically following behind. I watched the two curiously with thoughts questioning in my head; they didn't really act much like brothers except for the occasional offer of kindness or bickering, yet only to each other did they know how they meant to one another which was mostly not seen by the world. Except for certain occasions to spark off that emotion, like I had found to my own cost when I had myself shoved up against the wall by the Norwegian at even questioning if Emil was an escort.

The breakfast at the hotel was the most homely thing it had to offer its guests and workers with every bite being pure heaven whether it was milky cornflakes or sizzling bacon. I downed mine quickly with much more room in my stomach for seconds or even thirds, however once again I had to control my hunger, with but a little meal considering that a large meal after such a long time on the streets would only do my health more damage. Yet I sipped my coffee gratefully as Lukas and Emil tucked into their own breakfast.

We stayed at the breakfast table for a while in talk and reminiscing until the morning begin to grow into an old midday, eventually we got back on our feet and out into the lobby area.

However once again, someone I knew was there.

"Hello again." Berwald nodded to me as he approached us all of a sudden, which caused a frown to grow on Lukas' face as he looked up at him…

"Hello Berwald." I smiled happily at him, rocking back and forth on my heels contently. "Did you finish all your work?"

"Actually… No" He muttered in response "I need a word with Lukas."

Emil slowly shuffled closer to his brother who was now looking at the Swede with narrowed eyes, although slowly he pulled away from the younger and gave a nod to him.

"Look after Emil for me." Lukas ordered to which I simply nodded as the Swede led the Norwegian quickly out of the room. Once they were out of sight I fixed my gaze back to Emil whose eyes were still set on the doorway that they had fled out of with a pleading expression across the younger's face for his brother to hurry back.

I had no idea what it was that Berwald wanted Lukas for, once again questions were filling up inside my head yet at the same time remained asking silently. I continued to gaze at Emil – He didn't look much like his brother except for the noticeably petite build they both were blessed with, his hair was a lot lighter and not as tall – but, maybe that came with age since he was the younger after all.

"…Do you think we should go back to the room?" I asked after a few moments of waiting for Lukas, Emil simply glanced at me with a slightly confused look on his face – As if he hadn't expected me to talk to him at all "I mean, Lukas could catch up…" I added when I was met with silence – another thing that him and Lukas already had in common. Not answering my questions.

Yet, he gave a brief nod and buried his hands deep within his pockets, putting one foot In front of the other in the direction of the hotel room without checking whether I was following him or not – Once again, like Lukas.

Only this time, I was following right behind him with ease since my long legs were able to match the pace of his shorter ones without a problem. He guided the way back to his and Lukas' room where he finally retreated his hands from his pockets with the added key to the room now within them; I watched as he slowly opened the door and stepped inside with an immediate flop onto the double bed.

I slowly scanned my gaze over the room, it was almost the exact copy of my own except with the two brother's clothes darted around it at random like a minefield. I had to carefully step across the room towards the bed as to not step on anything until, when I eventually reached the bed, I sat cross-legged on the covers, looking down at Emil with a curious expression.

He eventually turned his head to the side in order to look up at me – yet still without saying anything and letting out a tired yawn.

"I wonder how long Lukas is going to take…" I sighed after a few moments in silence in hope that some kind of conversation would be started.

"Not long I hope, or he'll just have to go to work..." Emil mumbled as he pulled himself up from the covers and turned around to face me with a hands resting back on the covers to support him whilst his legs were stuck out in front of him.

"Don't you have to go to work?" I asked as I looked over at him, studying his white and brown uniform that he was wearing.

He slowly shook his head and hung it heavily forward causing his hair to fall onto his face and mask his eyes. "My working hours are later at night, then it ends, then again in the morning" Emil sighed.

"Sounds rough..." I mumbled, He gave another quick nod and raised his head to look at me with through dull eyes that cast a blank yet meaningful expression that spoke how hard it was without the use of words.

_Yet, despite this, he then told me everything… _

Emil's working hours are from 11PM until 3AM, and then again at 9AM until 11AM.

6 Hours. With a break.

Whereas Lukas' are from 8 until 8.

12 Hours straight. With the brief hour they can spend together before Emil's shift begins again.

For that brief hour they would spend it either one way or another, one simply by being together and reminiscing, reassuring and trying to forget their clockwork toil that strived to keep them apart after the soul hour they would be able to spend together.

The other way, would be patching up Lukas' wounds.

They would be inflicted during his working hours and then he would return to Emil with them, sometimes in tears from the pain yet it all depended on the type of customer he had been ordered to serve as to whether he would face the next few days, weeks, months baring scars.

Sometimes it was nothing, or the odd hickey or bite mark.

Yet other times it was rope burns around his wrists or cigarette burns darted over his body.

"Bruises and cuts." Emil said quietly as he looked down at the lemon yellow bow that Lukas wore as part of his uniform which had been disposed of casually to become another number to the statistic of items thrown onto the floor.

The bow was the item that mattered and could make all the difference to how they would spend that brief amount of time together; the colour of the bow that all the employees wore were used as an indicators to the customer being served.

Emil wore pure white.

White meaning that he was simply there to serve them food and drink.

Escorts like Lukas wore either red, orange or yellow.

Yellow meaning that the customer could do what they pleased.


End file.
